


High For This

by BurningUpASunJustToSayHello



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e07 Wingman, Episode: s01e07 Wingman Coda, F/M, Fluff, Luci playing the piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello/pseuds/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Wingman, Lucifer and Chloe share more than shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High For This

Chloe sat at the piano next to Lucifer in an oddly empty Lux. When she showed up, he was alone in the dimly lit room playing a slow, haunting piece. By that time, the club had cleared out for the night. Maze had been strutting away, shooting daggers when Chloe found them. 

The music pouring from his fingertips was in a permanent state of nostalgia. She listened as the notes tumbled over each other listlessly, as if the piano itself was brooding. Chloe snuck a glance over at its equally brooding owner. Chloe had watched Lucifer play the piano many times. Sitting next to him on the bench, however, was a completely new experience. It was different compared to any of the other times she had been there. Now there weren't any snide remarks, just Lucifer and his piano, as if they were in their own world. 

He’d been playing slow ballads all night. Gone were the cheerful songs he reserved for his clients. His cigarette had long since smoldered away into a pile of ash. It was as if the late hour wore away his rough layers, highlighting the soft ones. Lucifer’s beloved instrument was steady throughout it all. The chords bled with energy as his fingers traced their keys. 

During their short conversation, Lucifer had been all smiles. Then she saw him slip. The cracks in his mask spread as soon as Chloe mentioned his wings. She could never say she fully understood what made the concoction of fake feathers and wire so important. It was another mystery to be locked away in her ever-growing vault of questions she had for the man.

Then there was the lost look on his face when she appeared. Lucifer was in a completely separate plane. For a short time the piano churned out light songs; they whispered muddled love letters to the night air. Wrapping them up in a warm silence, the notes tumbled brightly over each new song. The dream-like tunes carried on for an hour before they began to spiral downward. They took up a sadder, duller sound, the type of sound that made the shadows grow longer and the air colder.

A second shift in the music pulled Chloe back to reality. The melodies that poured from the ivory keys were starting to drag under Lucifer's fingers. Chloe knew an adrenaline crash when she saw one. She heard it in his voice when she came in to Lux and she heard it now in his music. The once steady pace turned choppy and his feet stopped working the pedals entirely. His fingertips struggled to make their way up to the polished flats.

Even she was starting to feel the effects of exhaustion. Her day started with a sleepless night. After her fifth cup of coffee had done nothing, Chloe did what no right-minded cop should have done: she mixed an energy drink into her sixth cup of coffee. Sure, it tasted like an ashtray, but it did the trick. Now the effects were wearing off. The crash was like no other crash she’d had before. Tired was the only word for it. Chloe couldn’t even move her head without making an effort out of it.

After she and Lucifer had downed their shots, they’d sunk into silence. It was the kind of comfortable silence that turned time to water, making the hours slide away from them. The music hypnotised their drained states. It had to be at least four in the morning when Chloe broke the trance.

The city sounds were softening and the clubs were beginning to wind down. Chloe felt herself drift off. The lowlights in Lux began to shift under her drooping eyelids. She was well aware how tired she was. Throughout the night she gradually leaned further into Lucifer's shoulder. Her mind was a million miles away at this point. She surrendered and lost herself in Lucifer’s shoulder shifting under her. If he minded the added weight, he didn’t mention it.

When the end of his latest song finally crept up, Chloe slipped a hand down his arm. Her fingers splayed out over his, stopping them in their tracks. Under her, Chloe felt Lucifer turn to give her a questioning look. The clipped notes echoed through the club.

Chloe gently pulled his left hand off of the keys. A jumble of sounds escaped into the night. Lucifer observed her through clouded eyes. He held his breath, waiting for her next move. When Chloe made no move to remove his other hand, he toyed with the right handed keys.

Exhaustion’s welcoming grip was pulling her further away from lucidness. The world spun when she gave into it. Her head began falling back. A cold snap of terror buzzed through her blood. Chloe snapped to attention. It took a minute to realize that it was nothing. Just her falling asleep...on Lucifer. A man who wasn't shy about his desires. He went through women like she went through mints. 

With a deep inhale, Chloe tugged at their clasped hands. Damn, she was never drinking Monster again.  

“We n’d t’go t’sleep, Lucifer,” she slurred. 

By that time Lucifer had stopped toying with the piano keys and the room was cloaked in silence. Chloe heard his soft breathing mixed with the dull hum of the naked bulbs.

In an effort to get them off the bench, Chloe threw her weight against him. As if stuck in glue they wouldn't budge. In fact it worked in the opposite way, and instead she fell further into Lucifer's side. 

“Detective, I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth,”  he teased, helping her off of the bench. 

“Y’know what I meant, asshole,” she retorted. 

Chloe stumbled blindly. The peak of her crash was coming on like a speeding train. Walking felt like swimming through honey, warm and thick. If only she could sleep for a few seconds… but then, there was a jarring snapped her out of her trance. 

Blinking the haze away, Chloe registered an arm around her. No,  _ two  _ arms around her. They weren't slung around her shoulders either.  _ Bridal  _ style, Chloe realized.

It took her another second the figure out who was carrying her. Lucifer.  _ Lucifer.  _ Her heart shuddered. Chloe didn't think he was capable of such a tender grasp. He walked with a smooth gait. Her cheek pressed against his chest, the fine fabric stroking her skin. Lucifer smelled more like whiskey rather than cigarette smoke, she thought. There was something else she couldn't pick out hidden under his sharp cologne.

“You were cooperating like a drunk sorority girl, pray you don't mind this arrangement.” Lucifer said, sensing her confusion.

Chloe glanced up at him. His dark eyes stared straight ahead. The bruise from his brother stuck out plainly against his pale complexion. It looked menacing in the crawling shadows of Lux. Chloe couldn't fathom what would have driven them to do that. Well actually she could, this  _ was  _ Lucifer after all. She was awake enough to know that he probably deserved it. She  _ was  _ tired enough to do stupid things, though.

Unconsciously she reached a lead filled hand up to his face. 

“What actually happened t’you?” she pried sleepily. 

Lucifer's gaze flicked down at her before he mounted the stairs. She jostled in his arms. The stairs pushed her fingertips to his bruised skin. She felt him flinch under them. Hastily Chloe ripped her touch away.

“I told you, Amenadiel took a swing at me,” he replied patiently. They reached the elevator.

Lucifer fiddled with the buttons to the penthouse.

“Bu’  _ why?”  _ she persisted.

Lucifer sighed. “We fought.”

Chloe felt the floor drop out from beneath their feet as the elevator ascended. Even in her fatigued state she knew that wasn’t the whole story. But she didn’t press him. Her head rested heavily against his chest. Hands wound into the fabric of Lucifer’s shirt. It felt grainy, like he’d been rolling in sand. Chloe hadn’t noticed it the first time around. She wondered if him and his brother had been down on the beach when they fell out. 

The air Lucifer carried was always so confident but in the elevator she saw a heaviness hang from his shoulders. It was the same heaviness that clung to his music and hung in the dark corners of Lux. A hint of sorrow it took when he was alone. Chloe thought about the wall that crumbled the night she saw the scars on his back. That night she saw the demons lurking beneath the mask. 

“M’sorry about Amenadiel, Lucifer.” she muttered. Lucifer sunk a look at her, his eyes tinged with vulnerability. 

The elevator dinged, shaking them out of their dark thoughts. He tore his gaze from her and they strode into Lux's penthouse. Lucifer gently deposited Chloe onto a leather couch. He made sure she was comfortable before disappearing into another room. Chloe had been in his apartment before, yet something was different about it. The worn yellow light of the bar reflected off of the polished floors. The glass balcony doors were propped open to let the warm wind drift in. It felt cozier than the last time. It was certainly cleaner than last time, Chloe thought. She wondered if Maze was the one who kept it spotless or if a maid cleaned up after Lucifer. He certainly didn’t seem the type to do his own housework. Behind her, Chloe heard the patter of footsteps.

Lucifer crossed back into her field of vision with a pillow and blanket. The tux jacket was missing and his hair looked like it had been through a wind tunnel. Lucifer tossed them onto her. 

“We can't have you wrecking now can we?” he retorted when Chloe lifted a brow at him. “I would get a bloody earful if I let you drive home in your fatigued state.” 

Huffing, he wandered into another part of the apartment. Chloe praised whoever was watching out for her because luckily, Trixie was with Dan tonight.

Lucifer was right, she couldn’t drive home. She could barely keep her eyes open. The weight of her adrenaline crash was pressing down on her like a storm cloud.  Chloe had expected a leer about sleeping in his bed or even a sex offer. Sighing, she wrapped herself in the blanket and curled into the armrest.

Sometimes Lucifer did unexpected stuff, she knew that. But a constant was his offhand sexual comments. Tonight they had been kept to a minimum and Chloe couldn’t help but wonder what caused the change.

“Open or closed?” Lucifer inquired from behind her. Confused, Chloe turned towards his voice. He leaned against the balcony doors, drumming his fingers against the glass.

“Open, I guess.”  

Lucifer pulled away from the doors began to stride away. “And if you want to close those doors later, lock them please. My bed is always an option if you’re lonely, Detective.”

An unladylike sound escaped from Chloe’s lips. There it was, she thought. 

“Why di’you and your brother fight?”

The question slipped out of her before she could stop it. Lack of sleep really did make her do stupid things. Lucifer’s footsteps got heavier as he grew closer to the couch. He collapsed into the cushion next to her. The moonlight streaming in illuminated a sliver of his face. It could almost be called angelic. Starlight seemed to catch in his hair turning it an ebony brown instead of black. Bathed in the lowlights, Chloe admitted to herself that Lucifer was _ beautiful _ . Even she couldn’t deny that. It was an otherworldly beauty that threatened to draw her in and consume her. That alien feeling was the only thing keeping her from surrendering completely to his allure.

Chloe allowed her eyes to rove across him. They shuddered when they reached the shadows under the cheekbones. The shadows that played out on his skin were like a reminder. A reminder that there was always something more than beauty under Lucifer’s mask.

“We fought over me and my choices,” Lucifer began, “Amenadiel and I don’t see eye to eye; never have.” He sunk further into the leather. Chloe could see he was just as beat as she was. 

“ I have a feeling we won’t be seeing much of him for a week or two.” He was so quiet Chloe had to strain to listen. Her energy was slipping away. The lights were dimming as Chloe struggled to keep her eyes open. Lucifer was still talking but now he sounded like he was underwater. A reply was on her tongue but refused to come out. Her world was doused in honey and cotton. She felt herself give in to sleep. Falling into it was easy. It was warm and welcoming like an embrace. She imagined the cool leather of the couch was water and she was on a cliff. With one last breath Chloe drove into it, letting the waves crash over her.

  
  


Lucifer heard the Detective's head hit the couch with a dull thump. He was exhausted. Secretly, Lucifer wanted to crawl up and sleep next to her. Instead, he gently slid the pillow under her head. She didn’t even stir.

Lucifer wondered what was happening to him. He couldn’t fathom why the thought of simply sleeping next to her was so desirable. Lust was something he was familiar with, it was a deadly sin after all, but this wasn’t lust. It went deeper than lust dared to tread. It reminded him of the drop off in an ocean. The way the sea floor suddenly pitched down; the mystery of it all. All of the curiosity it stirred up. The feeling was unsettling to him. 

Lust was immediate passion that lead to one night stands and cold mornings. The feeling that wrapped Lucifer up at the moment was one filled with warmth. 

A frustrated sound cut through his apartment. He knew he was completely lost to her. The way she brightened the room was sickening. Her laugh rivaled his siblings’. Lucifer was completely intoxicated by the Detective. He was drunk on the satisfaction he got from teasing her. Floored by the way she could refuse him so easily. Referring to her as the Detective was the only safety net he had now.

The only indulgence Lucifer allowed himself was drifting off on the opposite end of the couch. He thought about the Detective, doused in stardust. The night lights painted her nauseatingly delicate. It pained Lucifer to say that she looked like an angel. 

 

  
A car horn shook Chloe awake. She groaned into her pillow and burrowed further into the soft down. The sounds of the early morning traffic filled her ears. The purr of expensive engines and the chatter of tourists trickled from somewhere behind her. The sight she was met with was not its source, however. It was the form of a certain nightclub owner.

Lucifer was slumped against the armrest of his couch, out cold. Confusion flooded through Chloe until she remembered that Lucifer wouldn’t let her drive home. Hastily, she did a quick once over to make sure that her memory was correct. Clothes? Check. Phone? She dug in her pocket. Check. Time? Chloe hit a button on her cell. She hissed when the blinding light flickered on. The screen read 6:27. Releasing a breath, Chloe pocketed her phone. 

She had slept two hours. A car horn shouldn’t have woken her up, considering how exhausted she still felt. Chloe knew she should have told Lucifer to close the balcony doors. Her glare settled on the man.

The morning light softened his sharp features. He looked fragile in a way Chloe had never seen before. So open and at ease. There was no walls around him now. 

On second glance Lucifer looked like any other man with his messy hair and rolled sleeves. Chloe knew better though. There was more to Lucifer than his playboy image and snarky attitude. 

She felt a million miles away from him. From her spot, Chloe saw Lucifer alone in his own little corner of the world. She wondered if the emotion that she sensed the night before was loneliness. Maze couldn’t have been much more than a warm body for his bed, if that. 

Despite the pleading voice in the back of her head, Chloe knocked her pillow aside. With some effort she sat up. Her muscles resisted and demanded her to stop. Lucifer still didn’t wake. 

Chloe drug herself across the leather cushions that separated them. She flopped against his side, throwing the blanket over his body. The outside air had turned his skin cool during the night. It even smelled like nighttime.

Lucifer unconsciously relaxed into her extra weight. A comfort fell across Chloe’s shoulders as she breathed him in. Sleep was seeping back into her eyes. At least now they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y'all. Yes this was my late coda fic for last week's episode. I'm sorry its so late! Anyways I do have a headcannon that Luci does actually do his own housework. Maze sucks at it and probably trashed some of his silks at one point so from now on Lucifer just does his own cooking and cleaning. What do you guys think? The title does come from the Weeknd's song, High For This, which was on repeat while I wrote this. And hey catch me on tumblr! As always comment and show your starving writer some love!


End file.
